


Fairy Tale of New Jersey

by kmredmond



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Christmas, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmredmond/pseuds/kmredmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set to the Pogues' "Fairy tale of New York", made for Christmas 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale of New Jersey




End file.
